Electronic security systems have become a popular way of securing and monitoring property. For example, more and more electronic security systems are installed at locations of interest such as homes, offices, buildings and structures for the safety and protection of personnel, property and surroundings. While security systems have been useful for detecting certain types of intrusions, vandalism or attempted thefts, there remains an increasing need to improve their convenience of use.
In some existing security systems, electronic surveillance equipment is provided to monitor a specific location. To monitor several locations in an area of interest, these systems involve one guard who monitors a video feed or alarm panel for intrusion or other related alerts. The current development of security systems, however, attempts to do away with human-oriented services and replace the human security guard with advanced technology solutions to security problems. Moreover, there is an increasing demand for power management in a security system while providing 24-hour surveillance.